kirintorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nukhan
= Description = Nukhan's description will go here. = Background = Nukhan's past is only known by what was told of him by his mother and father. No other real relatives exist on either side of his family, either by some strange act of nature or coy act on behalf of his parents. His father Targol was a grunt on the newfound frontier between Orgrimmar and the Ashenvale forest, always on call, always on guard. His mother Bezra kept their home in the Barrens, raising young Nukhan with the love she could amongst the face of uncertainty that shrouded the Horde and their new colonies. Many a evening Targol was able to come home to be with his family, a luxury he did not take lightly among his comrades, many either single or far removed from what family they had. Nukhan never knew why his father would be able to leave as often as he had, but such trivial matters were of little importance to a young orc ready to hear stories of the day and taught to keep the family armor and axes in top shape. When Nukhan wasn't toiling in the small fertile plot of land they had, his father would often tell him of the brief history of the orcs on Azeroth, along with the deception and greed that brought them here. He has little liking, and even less trust, amongst those that wield demonic power. As necessary as the power is in situations, his father would warn him of the corruption that goes along with it, and how the Warchief had embraced their shamanic principles to further remove themselves from the taint that brought havoc upon the orcs and the rest of the races of Azeroth. The power of demons is not one to be taken lightly. The power wields the mind, he would be told, something precious that the orcs had lost once before. When he wasn't listening of orcish conquest and legend, he would be helping his father remove any dings and dents that might have happened upon their equipment. His favorite piece was his father's mighty axe: its hilt of tempered steel wrapped in a dark leather, the head shaped in the form of a wolf, its eyes runic etches, its fangs bent in towards the hilt, its ears blades that would rip through any part the others hadn't. His affinity towards forming metal, as well as axes (as any good orc grows fond of) shows through today. He always wondered if his father had created the axe himself, but Targol assured him it was a gift from years past, of a debt not worthy of its price. As he shared his father's love of metal, he also shared his love of the world around him. Targol would bring Nukhan into Ashenvale often enough, showing him of the world that wasn't made of dust and rock, but teeming with life. His objects of affection would be the great wolves of the forest and always yearned for the days that the area would be safe enough for his father to be able to escort him in. Nukhan continued to learn of the ways of war, of nature, of metal, of humility and of honor. His father's jaunts through the forests were longer and longer, his mother often relied on him for spirit. It was on one of those fateful days of laughter that a runner had brought grim news. Targol had been killed in an ambush on a mission of escort. As fate laughed its cruel song, the axe had been stolen as well as the attacking group was driven off. Shortly after this, Nukhan and his mother moved to Orgrimmar. His mother would be able to be amongst a society to keep her spirits up, and Nukhan would be able to choose which direction he wanted to go. His love for the wolves in Ashenvale tugged at him to be a hunter, constantly roaming, while his love for the world that his father showed him tempted him to be a shaman, following in the ways of their people, and their Warchief. In the end, he chose to follow the way of the warrior. He wanted to be relied on, regardless of the threat. When others were weak, he would be their strength; as others would cower, he would stand his ground. As his father protected in his final day, Nukhan would as well. Not only a band of travelers or a small outpost, but a protector of the Horde, of the way of life the orcs had been given back, that the Warchief had reinstated among them. The way of honor; the way of humility; the way of ... power. He knows one day that the spirits and denizens of the Horde, and of the rest of Azeroth, will be able to say his name in reverence. He knows the gifts he has been given: physical, mental and emotional, will be an asset to the Horde, and to his new found allies. He knows there is a purpose, and he is to find it. = Stories = This is an automatically generated list. Nukhan Stories = Tidbits = Nukhan has a hard time trusting those younger or less experienced than he. * Through his minor trials he has developed a bit of a brashness. Though he tries to keep his mother's teachings of humility in mind, sometimes he just can't help himself. * Growing up in basic isolation from major towns or cities, Nukhan enjoys times of relaxation in the open with only a few of his friends, and is happy being quiet and just listening. Turn ons: Wolves, axes, chocolate. Turn offs: Demons, taking stabs at his parents or the Horde, tall gnomes.